clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
So Real Life Simulator 2013
So Real Life Simulator 2013 is 2013 action,adventure,multiplayer open-world simulation video game released on August 30,2013(USA) and on September 10,2013(UTR) it was released worldwide on December 23,2013.It was develop by the small-time company Darc,LLC. which is owned by Adrian Darchinevza.The game features an open-world simulation genre in which players can interact with anything(as in anything!),drive any cars,have jobs,etc. currently the game only features Online mode but more modes are being planned.Despite the fact that the only mode is multiplayer,it features several storyline missions(321 Missions in all) starring the player.It also features a very large map(about the size of real life Russia). The game was largely based on GTA,Sims,and Stick RPG. History and Development Development started on September 23,2012 with a public beta on November 29,2012.Only 10,000 people were working for the game.SRLS 2K13 was written mostly in Darc but some dlls were written in C#.The game was mostly inspired by the real life Sims and GTA series.A small map was introduced in the early beta and beta testers received a beta tester's t-shirt,shoes,gun,hat,and cape.Development was suspended after the developers experienced a temporary bankcruptcy which almost led to the game's cancellation but beta testers donated around $980,000 which made it possible to continue the development of the game for 7 more months,the donators also received a unique donator's car and hat.By the time the developers were running out of budget they temporarily made the game commercial and sold 3,800,000 copies in the first day,a month after it was made pay to play it was finally made a free to play game,the buyers of the game were given 3,000,000 SRLS Dollars. On version 13.7a,the developers added an option if you own a company,you can make anything using a voxel-based in-game modeler and an ability to add your own building but this time you will use Maya and must ask the developers to add your building.The map continued to expand in later versions and currently 10 CPFW countries exists in the game,these are The Siyeras,USA,URT,Turtly,Mainland Club Penguin,United Tarab Emirates,Skydale,Waffleland,Free Penguin Republic,and Batavia,although there are many geographical changes in the mentioned countries. Game Modes *Online Mode-this is the main mode for the game,it uses 10,000 Server computers to handle 50 Million players in one in-game server.In this game mode,users can interact with other players and build businesses,etc. *Mission Mode-this mode activates all the in-game missions for the game,this mode uses a player-voice system so you can talk and interact with AIs. **Beta Missions mode-this mode is only exclusive for beta testers,it features all the old missions that existed during the beta period of the game. **VIP Missions mode-this mode is exclusive for the buyers,VIP,and beta-testers of the game,it features 693 more missions.(See Player Privileges below on how to become a VIP). *Space Mode(planned)-this mode allows players to travel into the vast universe. *Offline Mode(planned)-this mode allows players to play offline. Player Privileges *Beta Tester **You must be playing the game during the BETA period. *Buyers **You must buy the game during the Commercial period. **Buy the VIP package. *VIP **1 Month - $3.29 or 4,000,000 SRLS Dollars **3 Month - $6.32 or 6,000,000 SRLS Dollars **6 Month - $9.23 or 10,000,000 SRLS Dollars **1 Year - $13.82 or 20,000,000 SRLS Dollars **Lifetime - $30.23 or 100,000,000 SRLS Dollars *Moderator **Join Darc,LLC. Editions and DLCs Notable Users *USA Soldier #35 *USA Soldier #89 *USA Soldier #120 *Businessman #71 *Villager #53 *Villager #12 *Dimitri Draganova *Explorer 767 *Director Benny *Akbaboy *Aunt Arctic *Gary *Mayor McFlapp *Mabel *Link *Rockhopper *Rookie *Sensei *Dot *Jetpack Guy *P4 *Bill Gate$ *Paintboy100 *RSnail *Chat1240